RANMA 1/2 DARKELF BLADE
by Warrior Angel
Summary: CAPITULO 1: Akane se siente cansada pos sus constantes pleitos con Ranma, mientras que un nuevo invitado llega a la Casa de los Tendo.
1. CAPITULO 0. LA LEYENDA DEL ELFO OBSCURO.

**RANMA ½ - DARKELF BLADE**

**VOLUMEN I.**

Escrito por: Juan Carlos Contreras [Warrior_Angel]

Basado en los personajes de Ranma ½, Creados por Rumiko Takahashi. 

**CAPITULO 0: "LA LEYENDA DEL ELFO OBSCURO."**

* * *

_Una nublada y fría madrugada de domingo a finales de Invierno._

_Un joven de larga gabardina y sombrero de ala hancha contempla el horizonte aun obscuro de la ciudad de Nerima._

_ ¡....Nerima....!, ¡Despues de este par de largos años, por fin he regresado....!, ¡....La ciudad de mi lindo amor Akane Tendo. Debe estar a punto de graduarse de Furinkan, estoy ansioso por verla; en verdad debe verse hermosa con su largo cabello negro ...!, ¡....Espero que aún no se haya casado con ese miserable de Ranma Saotome. Tán solo recordar a Ranma provoca una furia en mí que, .... pero .... debo controlarme o la maldad del Darkelf se apoderará de mi.

Los recuerdos de hace años pasan frente a mi, ¡son tan nitidos....! ,¡ tal vez sea parte de mis poderes..............

La Escuela Preparatoria Furinkan. Sabía que esa mañana brumosa y lluviosa presagiaba algo malo, el reloj para entrar a clases ya habia sonado y todos los aspirantes a pretender a Akane esperaban ansiosos su entrada para retarla y asi obtener una cita con ella. El resto de los alumnos, desde las ventanas de la escuela esperaban observar una buena pelea y como siempre; Nabiki Tendo dirigía las apuestas.

Recuerdo que me coloque tras de un arbol, escondido, esperando retar a Akane a mi manera.

Fue entonces que a lo lejos la vi llegar. Tan hermosa como siempre. Al entrar a la escuela facilmente despacho a sus primeros retadores. Su furia me cautivaba perdidamente. Pero, de pronto, atras de ella venia otro tipo; ¡Era...., era Saotome! No le di importancia en ese momento, ¡....Tonto de mí....!

Akane derroto a todos facilmente. Estaba a punto de salir de mi escondie y retarla cuando entonces aparecio ese fanfarron de Kuno Tatewaki. Decidípermanecer escondido, ¡Ese fue mi peor error!

Tatewaki reto a Akane como de costumbre para poder salir con ella en una cita. Blandio se espada ceremonial encontra de ella haciendola retroceder casíhasta donde yo permanecia oculto.

Kuno noto la presencia de Saotome, entonces discutieron y comenzaron a pelar mientras las primeras gotas de agua comenzaban a caer. En el transcurso de la pelea derriban un arbol, aquel donde yo permanecia oculto; este me cae encima golpeandome, y haciendome perder el conocimiento.

Momentos despues, yo yacia en el piso; un panda enorme con una tetera estaba a un lado mío tratando de reanimarme. Cuando desperte, la pelea ya habia terminado y la fuerte lluvia caía a cantaros. No sé que tanto me balbuceo el panda de la tetera, pero despues de eso se fue. Voltee al piso, y con tristeza vi todos mis pinceles completamente rotos; sentia mi derrota sin nisiquiera haber dado lucha. ¿Qué diablos pensaba?, ¿Derrotar a alguien tan hábil como Akane a puros pincelazos?

Despues de eso estaba muy apesadumbrado y no quise entrar a clases así que me quede vagando por los pasillos de la escuela; al llegar a la esquina de uno de estos, vi Ranma y Akane parados a las afueras del salon de clases; al parecer habían sido castigados. Permaneci escondido esperando escuchar algo de lo que hablaban. Fue entonces que llego Kuno arrojando los baldes de agua que portaba en contra de Ranma Saotome.

Y fue entonces que escuche esas terribles palabras que partierón en lo más profundo mi alma y espiritu , ¡¡Ranma sería el prometido de Akane por descisión de sus padres!!

Impotente, caí de rodillas en el piso y una lagrima que emergia de mi destrozado corazón rodo por mis mejillas.

De pronto nuevamente un tumulto se escucho en los pasillos, Saotome seguido de Kuno pasaron de largo con rumbo a las ventanas que dan a la alberca; seguidos de una multitud de estudiantes y al último tras ellos Akane. Aún puedo respirar el suave Aroma de su perfume de jazmín al pasar a un lado mío.

Lo que sucedio despues no me importo, estaba tan deprimido que decidí retirarme a mi casa; cosa que no fue dificil con la confusión que habia causado la pelea de Ranma y Kunou.

* * * * 

Era casí mediodia y el cielo se habia despejado un poco cuando vagaba por el centro de Nerima, aún me dolia la cabeza por el golpe cuando tope con una gran multitud. Era la inaguración de un gran Centro Comercial.

Me adentre entre la multitud y al llegar hasta el frente observe que realizaban un sorteo. Me iba retirar cuando de pronto:

_ ¡¡Hey Joven....!! _ Me pregunto uno de los dueños del Centro _ ¿Por qué no lo intenta usted?_

_ ¿¿Yo....?? , ¡Esta bien!, ¿Que puedo perder....?_

Comence a darle vueltas al cajon lo más fuerte que pude, teniendo la vaga esperanza de tal vez ganar algo. Termine de dar vueltas cuando del orificio sale una pelotita. ¡No lo podia creer, era la pelotita ganadora!.

_ ¡¡ TENEMOS UN GANADOR....!! _ Gritaron los dueños del Centro Comercial entre una gran algarabia.

_ ¿¿Ga-gane...?? _ Decia yo incredulo _ ¿....Y... que gane?_

_ ¡¡Usted mi joven amigo, ha ganado un viaje a Europa con todos los gastos pagados!! _

_ ¿Un viaje a E-Europa....? _ No lo podia creer. Despues de tan terrible día que habia pasado, algo bueno habia resultado.

Por un momento me habia distraido y dejado de pensar en mis problemas. Sin embargo al llegar a mi apartamento, la soledad, silencio y frialdad de la casa, y la pintura de Akane que tenía colgada en la entrada me hicieron caer nuevamente en mis tristezas.

Deje caer mis cosas en el polvoso sillon y me dirigi a la pequeña terraza. Contemple la puesta del Sol hasta ya entrada la noche, los matices rojos y purpuras me contagiabán con un poco de su nostalgia.

Al día siguiente en Furinkan, intente por todos los medios no ver a Akane y no saber nada de Saotome.

Me dirigi al Club de Kendo, esperando formar parte de él para así hacerme más fuerte y vengarme de Ranma Saotome; pero para mi mala suerte Tatewaky Kuno era el Capitan del equipo, y al verme y al saber que era miembro del Club de Pintura me rechazó en el acto por considerarme debíl de espíritu.

Pero no todo estaba perdido, un miembro del Club de Química se me hacerco invitándome a unirme a una sociedad antisaotome que habian creado , y yo sin dudarlo, ¡Acepte!

Tres o cuatro días despues, si no más recuerdo; habiamos terminado uno de nuestro principales proyectos: un aparato que borraria a Saotome de la fáz de la Tierra.

Un tipo llamado Ryouga Hibiki habia llegado a la escuela a retar a Ranma, lucia bastante fuerte; y vimos en el nuestra oportunidad de atacar.

Nos dirigimos al campo deportivo donde se llevaría a cabo el encuentro. Al llegar vi a mi dulce Akane de espaldas, sentada en el cesped esperando el inicio de la pelea.

Nos retiramos del lugar, y preparamos nuestra trampa enterrando nuestras bombas en el suelo; esperando que Saotome y el tal Hibiki pasarán por el lugar y al momento en que las pisaran éstas estallaran. ¡Era un plan estupendo! Y así sucedio, Ranma y Ryouga cayeron en la trampa y mientras peleaban pisarón las minas, pero para nuestra desgracia no estallarón en el acto. Así que decidimos usar medidas más cientificas y sutiles.Tomamos unos mazos y salimos de los arbustos donde nos ocultabamos; sin embargo cuando golpeamos el suelo, Ranma y Ryouga habían saltado enfrascados en su lucha y las minas estallaron en nosotros dejandonos completamente noqueados,

Trás la terrible explosión, yo cai muy lastimado cerca de la reja; Nabiki Tendo (Hermana de Akane), paso junto a nosotros seguida de una multitud que iban tras Saotome e Hibiki. Ninguno de ellos nos presto atención o nos auxilio, así que como pude me levante. Esta no era mi forma de pelear por el amor de mi linda Akane. Mandando todo al demonio me retire a mi casa.

Estando en ella, me deje caer en el polvoso sofa contemplando a un lado la pintura que habia hecho de Akane. Sin querer baje la mirada y en la mesita de Te vi el certificado del viaje que habia ganado a Europa. Lo tomé, y por un largo rato me le quedé viendo, entonces habiendo tomado una descisión me levante y fui a hacer valido mi premio. No tenía nada que perder ya que vivía solo y no tengo pariente vivos.

Una semana despues estaba en el Avión rumbo a Europa con mi equipaje: principalmente pinceles, lápices, pinturas y mi cuaderno de dibujo; y entre ellas mi posesión más valiosa, una foto de Akane que habia consegido tomarle a escondidadas.

* * * *

Habiendo dejado mis problemas en Japón, inicie un tour por algunos paises de Europa junto con otros turistas. Recorrimos Escandinavia, Alemania, Austria e Italia. Habia hecho exelentes dibujos de paisajes y de construciones historicas y antiguas.

Fue entonces que durante nuestro viaje nos llevaron a visitar Normandia y unas antiguas ruinas recientemente descubiertas. Ese lugar cambiaria mi vida para siempre.

Al llegar al sitio, yo quede maravillado. Recorrimos las ruinas con la ayuda de un guía, quién nos explicaba que recientes descubrimientos podían indicar que se tratasen de antiguos vestigios Druidas o Templarios.

En un momento de descanso, decidí ascender más arriba de la montaña para así tener una mejor perspectiva para hacer mis dibujos y sin darme cuenta me adentre en un pequeño bosque. De pronto, más arriba, en una derruida cueva ocultada por frondosos arbustos vi un resplandor de color azul celeste; una luz tan magica que podría decirse que me hipnotizo. Me aventure dentro de la derruida cueva tratando de averiguar que era esa extraña, pero a la vez hermosa luz .

Ya había penetrado bastante y la obscuridad me rodeaba completamente; me di cuenta de que cada vez que avanzaba la luz azul tambien se alejaba de mi, así que bastante temeroso y desconfiado decidí regrasar. Sin embargo, di un mal paso y fue cuando caí y rode por una pendiente montaña adentro. Logre asirme de una roca a la orilla de lo que parecia un peñasco pero esta no resistío y caí en la obscuridad.

Dandome a mi mismo por muerto, en mi caída libre termine a dar en un rio subterraneo que me arrastro más adentro de la montaña. Momentos más tarde, la corriente del rio me llevo a un banco de arena donde quede atascado. Demasiado exhausto y mal herido trate de levantarme, pero; al voltear la mirada a la caverna, magicamente algunas viejas antorchas se encendieron al unisono dejando ver una extraña y antiquisima construccion.

Al adentrarme a esa parte iluminada de la gran gruta fui a dar a un salon hermosamante decorado por columnatas, y al final de este; nuevamente ví esa brillante y hermosa luz azul celeste.¡Me hacerque! El mágico destello azul provenia de la hoja de un hermoso sable finamente decorado con extrañas inscripciones e incrustrado sobre la superficie de un altar de piedra macisa; casÍ como si fuese una llave en la chapa de una puerta.

Entrando nuevamente en una especie de trance y no tomando en cuenta mis heridas o el cansancio, me dirigí al altar y con una mano tome el mango del sable y en un movimiento rápido lo gire y saque de la piedra.

Extrañas luces y bolas de fuego surgieron de la endidura del altar volando y revoloteando alrededor mio. Poco a poco las luces comienzan a formar la silueta de una figura human femenina casi espectral, rodeada de una gran aura de color azul.

¡La figura espectral me abraza....!, ¡....Y lentamente comienza a besarme en los labios mientras que poco a poco se funde con mi cuerpo! 

Puedo sentir como se posesiona de mi cuerpo, mientras yo quedo paralizado por la impresion del momento.

¡¡Mi espíritu y el de élla se funden en uno sólo....!!

De pronto mis piernas comienzan a temblar, me mareo y caígo boca arriba en el suelo. Mi pulso se torna debil y la respiración comienza a fallarme. En mi mente oigo una dulce y suave voz que me dice una y otra vez:

_ ¡....Hay que morrir, para vivir eternamente....!, ¡¡Hay que morir!!, ¡para vivir... eternamente.....!

No puedo respirar más, siento como mi corazón deja de palpitar, y un gran silencio, paz y quietud me acobijan; solo aquella que otorga la escensia de la muerte misma.

En los últimos momentos, los cuales resultan eternos, mi mente continua aun conciente, y con mi último alientode vida suspiro el nombre de mi amada:

_ ¡ ....A-Aka-ne....!

Despues de eso el silencio y la obscuridad del eterno lo envuelve todo.

Veo luces. Grandes y brillantes luces. Rostros, imagenes, varios instantes de una vida anterior. Las imagenes y sensaciones de teribles batallas pasan por mi mente, y en un instante una imagen se mantiene fija; una chica elfo entra al santuario en esta caverna blandiendo el sable azul con una mano. Herida de muerte, se dirige al altar; destrozada por dentro se que sufre la perdida de un ser amado. Incada frente al altar y a sabiendas de que su momento se aproxima, reconoce toda la maldad, destruccion, sufrimiento y muerte que ha causado; no suplica un perdon, si no una oportunidad de corregir las cosas. Haciendo un último esfuerzo blande su sable y lo clava en la endidura del altar de piedra, y dejando caer su herido cuerpo sobre este, ¡¡Muere finalmente..!

Subitamente despierto en el suelo de la cueva, asustado y muy ajitado. Juraria que todas esas vivencias, ese dolor y tristeza eran ahora mios.

Me incorporo aún algo perturbado, las antorchas en el santuario y en la cueva se habían apagado completamente. Bajo la mirada y veo el sable en mi mano; la luz azul de su hoja destaca bastante en medio de la obscuridad. La levanto a la altura de mi rostro, su luz parecia haber cambiado; de un azul vastante frio se habia tornado a otro con un calor que te envolvia. 

Todo era muy claro para mi ahora, habia muerto como Satoshi Akahima, y vuelto a nacer como el Darkelf.

Tomando la espada sali del lugar, es extraño, pero podía ver a travez de toda esa obscuridad, y más aun, instintivamente conocia el camino para salir de la gruta.

Al llegar a la salida, note que era de noche. Voltee al cielo nocturno y lo observe distinto. Baje la vista al horizonte, y vi la plenitud de la noche como nunca ante la hubiese imaginado.

Espiritus de toda clase volando de aqui para alla. Hadas y Gnomos atareados en sus labores; entendia el lenguaje mismo de la naturaleza y de los espiritus. Un mundo que jamas hubiese creido que existiera, se abria ante mis ojos. Era la sensación que me daba el ser un Elfo.

Fui montaña abajo con gran abilidad, destreza y sigilo incomparables, saltando y algunas veces volando entre arboles; una indescriptible sensación de libertad y de paz que nunca antes habia sentido.

Aun no acostumbrado a esto, cai en unos arbustos. Los gnomos y las hadas salieron despavoridos al notar mi escandaloza presencia. Sin embargo, una pequeña hada se aventura hacia mi, instintivamente le extiendo mi mano y ella se para sobre esta.

Jamas habia visto una, y me quede absorto por su belleza.

_ ¿Quién eres tú? _ Me pregunta con su dulce voz _ ¡jamas te habia visto por aqui...!_

Yo no sabia que decirle así que solo le sonrei:

_ ¡...eres muy linda....! _ Le dije. Ella se ruborizo y me respondio el cumplido con un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Baje de la montaña, con la dulce hada sentada en mi hombro derecho y llegamos a las ruinas que habia visitado anteriormente.

Al llegar a ellas en hada y yo sentimos la presencia de algo. Un espiritu maligno que paseaba por las ruinas se avalanzo sobre nosotros, el hada volo rapidamente a esconderse mientras que yo absorto no reaccione a tiempo y recibi un fuerte golpe que me mando a volar lejos.

_ ¡¡ ELFO OBSCURO....!!, ¡¡DEMONIO DE LA NOCHE....!! _ Gritaba bastante molesto _ ¿COMO TE ATREVEZ A PERTURBAR MIS DOMINIOS....??_

Yo me levante de entre los escombros sumamente furioso, desenbaino el sable, lo levanto con ambas manos e increiblemente y no se como, comienzo a recitar unas palabras magicas en un extraño lenguaje. El espiritu maligno se avalanza nuevamente en contra con toda su furia y fuerza; yo concentro todo mi poder en el sable, y suelto mi ataque y de un solo sarpazo elimino al espíritu por completo.

Estaba absorto, poseia fuerza, poder y conocimiento incomparables; aunque no sabia como usarlo por completo.

Con algunas heridas leves, voltee hacia donde se ocultaba mi pequeña amiga al igual que otras hadas; pero subitamente me tambaleo cayendo de rodillas sintiendome bastante debil y con la respiracion algo agitada. Entendia la razon, era inexperto y utilice la mayor parte de mi energia en eliminar al espiritu.

Logre senterme a un lado de las antiguas piedras y así recuperar las fuerzas un poco, baje la vista en dirección donde se encontraba resguardanda mi pequeña compañera . Al parecer presentia mi situacion y sus ojos me mostraban compasion y preocupacion.Generozamente le extendi mi mano nuevamente, respondiendome con su tierna sonrisa volo hacia mi, pero es detenida por una de sus compañeras.

_ ¡Es un-un elfo obscuro....! _ susurraban entre ellas. Y extendiendo el vuelose alejan de mi rapidamente llevandose consigo a la pequeñade hada.

Me temian, al igual que las otras criaturas, y en mi interior conocia la razón. Así que haciendo acopio de las debiles fuerzas que tenia logre ponerme de pie, guarde el sable y continue con mi camino.

Supe posteriormente que había permanecido en el interior de la montaña alrededor de siete días y siete noches. Y tras haber desaparecido, las autoridades locales me habían dado por muerto.

Sin que nada me lo impidiese decidi recorrer Europa y parte de Asia aprendiendo un poco más de mis nuevas habilidades; y durante ese viaje enfrente toda clase de seres y sucesos fantasticos que jamas imajinase que existiesen siquiera. Tras duras y dificiles batallas, en las que habia resultado victorioso mejore mis artes en todos los aspectos. Pero, por extraño que parezca no habia encontrado a ningun otro elfo en todo ese tiempo.

Sin embargo las cosas cambiarian y mi vida volvería a dar un giro sorprendente.

* * * * 

Hace algunos meses, viajando por China en dirección de regresar al Japón; me tope con un extraño lugar. Se llamaba ¡Jusenkio! Si no más recuerdo, muy famoso por sus fosas malditas, cosa que a estas alturas ya no me sorprendía.

El día era muy frio y brumoso las lluvias del monzón no terminaban aún. Y parado, yacia yo sobre la orilla de un peñasco observando la majestuosidad mistica de ese bello lugar, cubierto por miles de pozos de agua.

De pronto, como un rayo, álguien cae sobre mi tratando de emboscarme. Con un movimiento rápido esquivo el ataque de su lanza y casí caigo del barranco, pero logro incorporarme.

Rapidamente desenvaino la espada y mientras su destelleante fulgor azul disipa la bruma a mi alrededor logro ver a mi atacante ¡No lo podia creer, se trataba de otro elfo!, Vestido con sendas tunicas de color amarillo y verde a la uzansa arabe, hombreras y pechera finamente decoradas, y una lanza esquisitamente tallada; orejas respingadas adornadas con aretes, diadema en la frente, poseia un largo y rubio cabello lacio que contrastaba con sus ojos verdes. No cabia duda alguna; instintivamente lo sabia , ¡¡Se trataba de un Alto Elfo!!

Observa cada detalle de mi sin bajar su guardia, entonces sentra su mirada en el brillante sable azul. Se queda absorto como si lo reconociera.

_ ¡¡No puede ser!!, ¡¡MISERABLE DEMONIO!! _ Grita furioso _ ¡¡TE HARE PAGAR POR TUS MALES....!!_

Sin saber el por qué de su enfado descuido mi guardia, y es en ese momento que con un rapido y potente golpe de su lanza me golpea, haciendome caer del peñasco y envieandome directo a las fosas.

En una estrepitosa caída me sumerjo dentro de uno de los pozos malditos. Inmediatamente un suceso extraño comienza; dentro de esas heladas aguas mi cuerpo comienza a cambiar. No le di importancia en ese momento, y salte fuera del foso dispuesto a contratacar, pero, para mi sorpresa, ese tipo, flotando arriba del estanque me recibe con una de sus mejores tecnicas, lo cual hace que caiga nuevamente, impactandome fuertemente en el suelo y haciendome perder el conocimiento.

Era extraño, a pesar de la potencia del golpe no debia haberme desmayado. Despues descubriria que todo fue por causa del cambio que sufrio mi cuerpo.

Al despertar me vi en una pequeña aldea perdida entre las montañas, fuertemente amarrado a un poste. A mi alrededor varios elfos se encontraban mirandome con miedo y cierta curiosidad.

_ ¡No eres tan poderoso como decian los rumores...! _Asentua mi captor.

_ ¡¡Hadiken.....!!_ Se oye una voz ronca_ ¿Que es lo que sucede? _ Un anciano elfo, el Jefe de la Aldea y su linda hija se hacercan.

_ ¡Vea lo que encontre en los pozos malditos, Patriarca....! _ Le responde mi captor, mientras le arroja mi sable.

_ ¡¡POR EL ESPIRITU....!! _ Responde el patriarca sumamente sorprendido_ ¿¿SERÁ POSIBLE....??_

El Patriarca y su hija se me hacercan:

_ ¡Eres un humano....!, ¡Sin embargo el espiritu que siento en ti es el de un elfo obscuro!, ¡Dime hijo....!, ¿Comó te llamas?_

_ ¡Mi nombre es Satoshi.....! _ Le respondí de mala gana y muy malhumorado.

La chica Elfo, muy linda por cierto, de ojos castaños y un lizado cabello rubio se inco a mi lado, y usando uno de sus pañuelos comienza a limpiar mis heridas.

_ ¡Mira nada más como estas!, ¡¡Hadiken, eres un salvaje....!! _ Le recrimina la Princesa.

_ ¡Pero Princesa Kei...., segun la leyenda el es malvado y poderoso!_

_ ¿Malvado....?, ¡A mi no me lo parece!_ Responde muy ingenua.

_ ¡Dime muchacho!, ¿Qué hacias en Jusenkio?_ Vuelve a preguntarme el patrairca. Pero yo me mantengo callado, lo que origina qu Hadiken nuevamente me golpee con su lanza en el rostro:

_ ¡¡RESPONDE....!!_

_ ¡¡BASTA HADIKEN....!!_ Le repudia Kei mientras lo empuja a un lado.

Se agacha y comienza a limpiar mis heridas nuevamente. Teniendo su suave y bello rostro cerca del mio, nuestras miradas se fijaron el uno al otro por un breve pero largo instante.

_ ¡A-a mi casa....!_ Termine por responder algo nervioso y apenado _ ¡Me dirigia con rumbo a tierra!, ¡Japón!_

_ ¡Ya veo....! _ Dice el patriarca mientras se aleja, pero, en eso toma una anfora de agua fria y subitamente me la arroja.

Fue......Fue entonces......, cuando:

_ ¡Oiga anciano....!, _ Le grite _ ¿Qué le pasa....?_ Pero, noto mi voz algo cambiada. Mas aguda.

Ël se hacerca, mirandome a los ojos fijamente y tras soltar una leve sonrisa me dice:

_ ¡Tienes su misma mirada....!, Puedo ver que el espiritu de ella vive de nuevo en ti.

Todos en la aldea estaban asombrados al verme.

_ ¡Por el espiritu!, ¡No me lo esperaba!_ Se decia así misma Kei

_ ¡Es que cayo a uno de los estanques de agua antes de que lo atrapara....! _ Respondia Hadiken llevandose la mano a la cabeza..

Es entonces que volteo a verme:

_ ¡¡¡NOOOO.....!!!!, ¿¿¿QUÉ RAYOS LE PASO A MI CUERPO???, ¡¡SOY UNA...., SOY UNA.....!!_ Y cai desmayado por la tremeda impresion del momento.

_ ¡Rápido, desantelo y llevenlo adentro....!_

Momentos más tardes yacia recostado en un lecho. Mis heridas habían sido curadas, tambien habia sido limpiado y mis ropas cambiadas. Empece a recobrar poc a poco el sentido, y lo primero que vi fue el lindo rostro de Kei que estaba sentada a un costado cuidandome.

_ ¡Bienvenido de vuelta con nosotros!_

Me sente en la cama, pensando que el suceso anterior solo habia sido un mal sueño. Me mire y me dije:

_ ¡Menos Mal....!, ¡Todo fue un mal sueño!_

_ ¡No....! _ Responde Kei arrojandome un vaso de agua fria_ ¡No fue un sueño!_

_ ¡Tienes razón! _ Le respondi muy apesadumbrado mientras ella solo se reia _ ¡Es una pesadilla...!_

_ ¡No es tan malo tu problema, Hijo!_ Me responde el Anciano mientras se hacerca y me moja con agua caliente.

_ ¿¿Quee??_ Repondí sorprendido _ ¡Soy normal....!

Así, el Patriarca comienza a relatarme la historia de Jusenkio y sobre sus fosas encantadas, mientras la princesa Kei permanece a lado mio ante la notada molestia de Hadiken quien yacia siempre tras las sombras. ¡Y yo qué creí no asombrarme con más cosas.!

El patriarca se me hacerca y me devuelve el sable a disgusto de Hadiken quién a pesar de todo, no protesta.

_ ¡Ahora hijo!, ¿ Por qué no nos cuentas de ti....? _ Voltee a ver a Kei quién sonreia.

_ ¡E-esta bien....!_ Accedi. Y entonces comence a relatarles mi aventura ocurrida en Normandía y de como descubrí la espada.

* * * *

Ya había entrado la noche cuando termine de contarles mi relato hasta el momento en que me encontre a Hadiken en Jusenkyo, y el Patriarca sólo permanecia callado obsevando el fuego de la chimenea.

_ ¿Disculpe Señor....? _ Le pregunte _ ¡Usted habla como si me hubiese conocido antes!, ¡He tenido visiones de personas, de cosas que no logro entender....! _ Le pregunte esperando despejar mis dudas _ ¿Podría decirme quién era yo en el pasado....! _

Pero el Patriarca guardo silencio, y con su seño fruncido note que no deseaba hablar al respecto, sin embargo:

_ ¡Cuentan las leyendas que en la epoca del Arda, los Elfos Obscuros se avalanzaron en una terrible Guerra que cubrió por completo la faz de la Tierra. Haciendo un pacto con el Espíritu de la Obscuridad, este les concedio sabiduria y poder a cambio de que fuesen sus fieles y eternos sirvientes; y estos aceptaron. Así los elfos obscuros y los demonios del Espiritu de la Obscuridad iniciaron una aniquilación masiva; humano, elfos, adas , orcos, etc.; tódos fuerón victimas del exterminio. De entre las hordas de la obscuridad, una chica elfo destacaba entre los demás por su poder, furia y fuerza. Nadie conocia su identidad; pero destacaba por empuñar siempre en Batalla una poderosa espada que destelleaba el azul celeste de las estrellas. ¡Fuerón épocas de Obscuridad! Ante la amenaza de que el Espíritu de la Obscuridad dominase por completo la Tierra y el Sistema Solar, todas las razas se unieron en una gran batalla contra los hijos del Espíritu de la Noche. Sin embargo en un hecho sorprendente. La chica elfo de la espada del fulgor estelar, traiciono a los suyos y ayudo a derrotar por completo a las ordas del mal. Y en un último acto de redención uso su fuerza y poder para expulsar al Espíritu de la Obscuridad de la fáz de la Tierra. Es una antiquisima leyenda que se transmite de generacion en genración! _ Termino de narrar.

_ ¡En un último deseo....! _ Continuo hablando el Patriarca _ ¡....Ella quiso tener una segunda oportunidad y al parecer lo consiguo al fundir la última reminicensia de su espíritu con el tuyo!

Conmocionado, no supe que responderle, pero en mi interior podia sentir que su espiritu clamaba por esa tan ansiada nueva oportunidad de vivir. Pero:

_ ¡Hay ocasiones, en que es mejor no conocer algunas cosas de nuestro pasado....! _ Continuo hablado el patriarca mientras se hacercaba a mi lado _ ¡Estas ante una nueva oportunidad de corregir tus errores....! ¡¡Aprovechala!! _ Claramente sentí que no era a mí a quién le hablaba _ ¡Ahora descansa! ¡....Medita las cosas! ¡Ya habrá tiempo suficiente de hablar mañana! _ Mis tres anfitriones se retirarón dejandome sólo en la choza con el fantasma de un pasado que ahora era mio..

LLego la mañana del siguiente día. Estaba decidido a partir con rumbo a Jusenkio para quitarme la maldición, sin embargo, tras la invitación del Patriarca de quedarme con ellos y la constante insistencia de Kei decidi quedarme algún tiempo y saber un poco más de la cultura que ahora me pertenecia.

Durante ese tiempo, una de mis principales dudas habría de ser resuelta. El porqué durante mi viaje no habia encontrado a ningun otro elfo: Kei me explico, que debido a las antiguas guerras que habían librado y a la naturaleza de los elfos de su larga longebidad; su población había disminuido drasticamente. Muchas tribus como en este caso, decidierón alejarse por seguridad de todo contacto con la civilización. Otros en cambio, decidierón integrarse con los humanos formando grandes sociedades y familias, y con la ayuda de su magía, pasar desapersibidos para el hombre durante siglos.

Pasaron los meses y mi estancia en la aldea no agrado a muchos, en especial a Hadiken. ¡Y puedo entender el porque! No consideraban correcto que un Elfo Obscuro permaneciese entre ellos; y más aún que Kei, siendo Princesa y Alto Elfo, estuviese acompañandome constantemente e instruyendome sobre sus costumbres y artes, en especial las mágicas.

¡Vaya....! Un elfo obscuro aprendiendo mágia de un Alto Elfo.

Creo que Kei comenzo a sentir algo de afecto por mi. Lo note un día, que parado frente al tranquilo atardecer de estas magestuosas montañas de China, me encontro perdidamente enajenado en la vieja foto de mi amada Akane Tendo.

_ ¿Es..... la chica que habita en tu corazón....? _ Me preguntó en un tono algo triste.

Yo no supe que contestarle. Creo que esperaba una respuesta negativa de mi parte, pero al no recibirla se retiro molesta dejandome sólo con mis dudas.

¡¡....Kei....!! Es tan linda como mi Akane, y dentro de mi interior creí que sentía algo por ella. Despúes de todo ella y su padre eran los únicos en la aldea que me trataban bien. Los demás elfos me miraban con recelo, miedo y odio; en especial Hadiken, que constantemente me retaba y yo, apesar de mi furia decidia no tomarlo en cuenta para no causarle algún malestar a Kei o a su padre.

Durante las fiestas de celebracion de la Quita Edad del Sol, en la noche de tributo a los Espíritus de la Naturaleza, fui enterado de un acontecimiento que nuevamente mancillo mi corazon. El Patriarca formalizó el compromiso matrimonial entre Kei y Hadiken, el cuál habia sido pactado sus familias desde que eran niños.Ahora entiendo que el odio que sentia Hadiken hacía mi eran por celos.

A pesar de la gran algarabía que se vivia en la aldea por el compromiso, consegui hablar con Kei:

_ ¿Por que no me lo dijiste....?_

_ ¡Lo-lo siento, no sabia que decirte! ¡Fue un compromiso que arreglaron nuestros padres! _ Me contesto triste y soyosante, mientras sus mejillas eran humedecidas por las lagrimas que corria _ ¡Además....! _ Respondio _ ¡ Tu corazon pertenece a otra....!

No se porque, pero esas últimas palabras me lastimaron. Por un instante nos quedamos viendo mutuamente; ella esperaba alguna reacion de mi parte, pero mi caracter y actitud fría me lo impidieron. Y ahí fue que la perdí para siempre.

No tenía caso seguir en ese lugar, no había nada que me ligara a quedarme ahí. Escribí una misiva despidiendome de Kei y su padre agradeciendoles sus atansiones durante todo ese tiempo y deseandoles buena suerte. Y en cierta forma...., pidiendole perdon a Kei.

Entre la obscuridad y la frialdad de la madrugada parti rumbo a Jusenkio y hacia mi destino.

* * * * 

Tras un día de viaje, llegue a los manatiales malditos, ¡pero....! ¡Para mi sorpresa, todo el sitio se encontraba destruido! En lugar de los pozos, solo había quedado una gran marisma!.

_ ¿¿¿ PE-PERO QUE FUE LO QUE PASO....??? _ Pregunte desesperado al Guía de los manatiales y a su hija,que habia salido a recibirme.

Fue entonces que el Guía me explico lo sucedido:

Fue durante la batalla que sostuvieron Ranma Saotome y sus amigos, contra los Guerreros del Monte Fenix que los estanques encantados fueron destruidos

_ ¿¿¿E-ENTONCES....LOS ESTANQUES....??? _

_ ¡Perdierón su efecto....! _ Me respondió la hija del Guía, que mientras tomando un valde de agua de la marisma, y me lo arroja.

_ ¡¡¡VALGAME....!!!, _ Me dice el Guía al verme transformado con el agua fria _ ¡USTED TAMBIEN PADECE LA MALDICIÓN . . . !

_ ¡¡¡NOOOO....!!!, ¡¡¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDOME....!!! _ Conteste enfadado y empapado _ ¡¡¡MALDICION...!!!!, ¡RANMA SAOTOME NUEVAMENTE SE INTERPONIA EN MI CAMINO DESTRUYENDO MI BIENESTAR....!

Resignado a permanecer con la maldición para siempre, dejé Jusenkio para dirigirme finalmente a Japón.

* * * *

Mis visiones terminan al ser bañado mi rostro con las primeras luces del amanecer de la ciudad de Nerima. Mientras los tenues rayos del sol entibian mi cuerpo, de entre las ropas saco la vieja foto de mi linda Akane.

¡Vaya....! En verdad que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

A pesar de que el sol sale en el horizonte, el cielo aun se encuentra muy brumoso y se por instinto, se que llovera muy pronto. Muy común entre el invierno y la primavera.

Tomo mis cosas y bajando la montaña tomo el camino hacia Nerima:

_ ¡Ha ha ha ha....!, ¡Esto se pondrá interesante! ¡RANMA SAOTOME, MUY PRONTO CONOCERAS MI VENGANZA....!

**Fin del Capitulo 0.**

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Proximo Capítulo:** La relación entre Ranma y Akane va de mal en peor desde que su boda fue suspendida. Una inesperada visita cambiará por completo las vidas de quienes viven en el Dohjo Tendo. En especial de Akané, quién al parecer ya no tiene el mismo sentimiento hacia Ranma que antes. No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo: **"Una lluvia que nunca cesa", ¡Aparece un nuevo oponente!**

**Notas del Autor:** Konnichi wa a todos los gustan de leer Fanfics, a los fanáticos de Ranma 1/2, y a los admiradores de Akane Tendo. Les presento con mucho gusto el primer capítulo del Darkelf Blade. Una historia que de desarrolla algunos meses despues de los acontecimientos sucedidos al final del manga de Ranma. ¿Qué pasaría si Akane se enamorara de otra persona que no fuese Ranma?. Para aquellos que ya hán leido algunas de mis historias, sabrán que me fascinan escribir historias trágicas y tristes que te hacen sentir un sentimiento muy especial y extraño en tu corazón. En toda la Internet, Ranma 1/2 es una de las series que cuenta con la mayor cantidad de sitios y de fanfics en castellano, portugues e Ingles. Deseo tratar de escribir algo que sea distinto a los estandares ya vistos. Pero la tarea no es sencilla, pues los fanfics de Ranma son de los mejores escritos y relatados en el mundo; sin contar que son los más populares. Espero que les guste mi historia. No olviden escribirme sus criticas. Bai-Bai.

* * *

DECLARATORIA LEGAL: 

Estas historias son independientes y no oficiales a las series originales. Son creados con puros fines culturales y no con fines de lucro. Las historias de esta página son del autor correspondiente, y no deben ser usadas de ninguna forma sin antes consultar al mismo. Ranma 1/2, Rumiko Takahashi / Shogakukan, Inc.©All rights reserved..

**HECHO EN MEXICO**


	2. CAPITULO 1. Y UNA LLUVIA QUE NUNCA CESA....

**RANMA ½ - DARKELF BLADE**

**VOLUMEN I**.

Escrito por: Juan Carlos Contreras [Warrior_Angel]

Basado en los personajes de Ranma½, creados por Rumiko Takahashi. 

**CAPITULO 1: "¡...Una lluvia que nunca cesa!, ¡Aparece un nuevo oponente!"**

* * *

La Ciudad de Nerima durante una mañana de los últimos días de invierno. Aunque la nieva va desapareciendo poco a poco, pero los días aún son frios y lluviosos. Y esta hermosa mañana no es la exepción.

A pesar de que el Sol mostro sus rayos durante el amanecr, el cielo se volvio a nublar como avanzo la mañana.

Caminando a la orilla de la carretera panoramica que baja desde las montañas, Satoshi Akahima regresa a su ciudad natal despues de un par de años de aunsencia:

_ ¡Que mala suerte, parece que comenzará a llover....! _ Se dice así mismo, pero vistiendo una larga gabardina de piel negra y portando un sombrero ancho de igual color, no le preocupa mojarse. Así que toma su enorme mochila, al igual que el extraño baculo que trae envuelto y continua su camino.

Momentos mas tarde, en un restaurante tradicional chino del lugar, la anciana Cologne realiza sus acostumbradas labores matutinas, acompañada por su nieta Shampoo y el joven llamado Mousse. De pronto el estruendoso quebranto de lagunos platos al caer al suelo se deja escuchar en el lugar.

_ ¡¡Oiga Anciana...!!; ¡Tenga más cuida....¡, ¡¡AAUUCH!! _ Grita Mousse mientras es interrumpido por el fuerte bastonazo que la vieja Cologne le propina en la cabeza.

_ ¿Qué pasa Abuelita? _ Pregunta Shampoo al ver preocupada a la anciana.

_ ¡Un-un extraño presentimiento...! _ Muscita _ ¡Por un momento sentí la presencia de un malvado espíritu...!

Pero mientras esto sucedia en el restaurante chino, Satoshi vaga por las calles hasta que de pronto, el agradable aroma del pan lo hace detenerse frete a un establecimiento de Okonomiyakis.

_ ¡Mmmmm...!, ¡Huele bien...! _ Se dijo asimismo mientras permanecia afuera del establecimeinto indeciso. Entonces las gota de agua comienzan a caer. Preludio de una fuerte lluvia. _ ¡Bueno!, ¡Entrare un rato en lo que pasa la tormente...!

Y dentro del lugar Kounji Ukyou se mantiene ocupada preparando panes tradicionales para sus primeros clientes matutinos. Repentinamente se detiene al sentir un terrible escalofrio. Voltea a la entrada y observa a Satoshi abriendo la puerta corrediza mientras una fria corriente de aire entra.

Ukyou y los demás comensales guardan silencio mientras la misteriosa figura de Satoshi entra a paso lento.

_ ¡¡Bienvenido!!, ¡Pase Usted...! _ Lo saluda Ukyo , sin darle mayor importancia.

Satoshi llega y se sienta justo en frente de Ukyo, dejando caer su enorme mochila a un lado. Sin embargo oculta su rostro en todo momento. Konatsu, que en ese entonces trabaja como mesero para Ukyou se hacerca para atenderlo:

_ ¿Puedo tomar su orden...?

_ ¿E-eh...? _ Se cuestiona Satoshi al ver al extraño chico vestido como mujer _ ¡...Solo...solo quiero Té!

Ukyou, al ver la confusión del extraño, le ofrece un okonomiyaki con una amable sonrisa:

_ ¡Pruebelo...!, ¡Espero que le guste...!

_ ¡Si...!, ¡Gra-gracias...!

Fuertes relampagos comenzarón a escucharse en el transcurso de la mañana y una fuerte lluvia se dejo caer.

Al poco rato, mientras Satoshi permanecia callado y pensativo con su vaso de Té a medio tomar, se oye el brusco movimiento de la puerta abrirse detras de él y la subita entrada de dos chicas:

_ ¡MALDICION!, ¿Por qué tenia quellover tan temprano?, ¡AKANE...!, ¿POR QUÉ NO TRAJISTE UNA SOMBRILLA...?

_ ¡YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE NO ESTES PREPARADO PARA ESTOS CASOS...! _ Responde muy molesta su acompañante, una chica de cabello corto. Se trata de Ranma y Akane.

_ ¡¡RANMA, CARIÑO!! _ Saluda animosamente Ukyou al notar la presencia de ambos _ ¡que bueno que bienes a visitarme!.

_ ¡No estamos aqui por gusto...! _ Responde Akane con cierto recelo.

_ ¡¡RANMA y....y....AKANE!!, ¿¿AQUI....?? _ Se dice Satoshi en su interior. Desea voltear a ver a la chica de sus sueños que no a visto en años, pero prefiere permanecer inherte y seguir escuchando.

_ ¡Apuesto a que tienes hambre...! _ Responde Ukyo_ ¡Te preparare uno de tus panes favoritos...!

_ ¡¡GRANDIOSO, YO....!!

_ ¡¡ EEJEMM....! _ La interrumpe abruptamente Akane.

_ ¡Eh....¡, ¡En realidad no puedo ahora Ukyo! _ Responde Ranma Chan _ ¡Solo vine a pedirte un favor...!

_ ¡Claro Ranma...! ¿Pide lo que tu quieras?

_ ¿Podria colocar un pequeño cartel de Aviso en tu negocio...?

_ ¡Por supuesto!

Y de una pequeña mochila impermeable que Ranma chan porta en su espalda, saca un pequeño anuncio, colocandolo cerca de la entrada ,

_ ¡...Pero a cambio, tendrás que venir en la tarde conmigo a comer algo rico y especial que te prepararé! _ Le insinua coquetamente Ukyo.

_ ¿...Ehh...?, ¡Po-por supuesto...! _ Responde Ranma ante la molestia de Konatsu y un claro disgusto de Akane.

_ ¡VAMONOS! _ Ordena en un tono severo Akane _ ¡TODAVIA TENEMOS MUCHO QUE HACER...! _ Y sale corriendo molesta del negocio de Ukyo, a pesar de la fuerte lluvia que cae.

_ ¡A-AKANE...! _ Le grita Ranma chan, pero subitamente siente la fria hostilidad que emana de Satoshi y voltea a verle _ ¡AKANE ESPERAME...! _ Sin darle mayor importancia, corre tras la chica Tendo.

_ ¡No se ven muy contentos...! _ Le dice Konatsu a Ukyou.

_ ¡Sí!, ¡Desde que la boda se pospuso, se que las cosas no han ido bien entre ellos dos...!

_ ¿Boda...? _ Murmura Satoshi en voz baja.

Entonces se levanta, toma su maleta y se retira del mostrador rumbo a la salida, no sin antes tomar el anuncio que momentos antes habia colocado Ranma chan. Lo lee y una macabra sonrisa se dibuja en las sombras de su rostro.

Nuevamente el correr de la puerta se oye, pero es ahora Satoshi quien se retira en medio de la fuerte tormenta.

_ ¡¡OIGA...!!, ¡¡AUN NO ME HA PAGADO...!! _ Grita Ukyo, pero él no le hace caso y se pierde entre las calles lluviosas.

_ ¡Ukyo...!, ¡¡Mira..! _ Le dice sorprendido Konatsu al encontrar lo que dejo Satoshi como pago.

Ella lo levanta:

_ ¡¡WUAUUU...!!, _ Exclama sorprendida _ ¡Dos monedas de oro...!

* * * *

En casa de la familia Tendo mientras tanto: Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome (Padres de Ranma y Akane), juegan una partida de Shogui

_ ¡Esto va a estar muy tranquilo, cuando usted se vaya señor Saotome...!

_ ¡Lo se Tendo...! ¡Pero ahora que he terminado de reconstruir mi hogar, lo correcto es que continue mi propia vida a lado de mi esposa!, ¡Sin embargo, me preocupa dejar esta casa sin un hombre a cargo!

_ ¡¡Oiga Saotome...!!, ¿¿Qué insinua...???

Cerca del lugar, Satoshi camina bajo la fuerte lluvia y llega justo a la puerta de la casa de la familia Tendo:

_ ¡Este debe ser el lugar!, ¡Así que esta es la casa de Akane...!

[¡CLACK...!] Se escucha el golpear de las fichas en el tablero.

_ ¡Lo más conveniente es que Ranma se quede Aquí...!, ¡Ya es hora de que comience a hacerse cargo el mismo del Dojo!, ¿No lo cree señor Saotome...?

_ ¡Estoy de acuerdo Soun...!,¡Pero estaria mucha más tranquilo si fijaramos una nueva fecha para la boda!

Pero en eso llegan Nodoka y Kasumi:

_ ¿Papa, Tio Genma....?, ¡Les traemos un poco de Té......!

_ ¡...Y tambien algunos panecillos! _ Termina de responder Nodoka, mientras que con suma categoria coloca los panecillos en la mesita de Té y se sienta a un lado de su esposo.

_ ¡Si me permiten opinar...!_ Dice Nodoka _ ¡...Se que últimamente Akane y Ranma han discutido más de lo normal y que han tenido fuertes diferencias, lo que me hace pensar que se estan conociendo mejor!, ¡Al alejarse Ranma de nosotros y quedarse con ustedes le ayudara a madurar un poco y en pensar más en serio sobre las responsabilidades que tiene!, ....¡pero!... ¡No creo conveniente que fijemos una nueva fecha para la boda sin consultarlos a ellos!, ¡Estan a punto de terminar la preparatoria y posiblemente ambos querran seguir estudiando en una Universidad, creo que lo mejor sería dejar que ellos decidan en momento en que esten listos para iniciar un matrimonio...! _ Al terminar de hablar la señora Saotome un gran silencio indunda la habitación envolviendo friamente a los que estan en ella. Pero ese incomo silencio es interrumpido con la subita llegada de Nabiki Tendo:

_ ¡¡Oigan...!!, ¡¡Hay alguien llamando a la puerta...!!

_ ¡Ire a ver quíen es! _ Le responde su hermana Kasumi mientras se levanta, dirigiendose a la salida.

Toamndo una sombrilla, Kasumi cruza el indundado patio y el jardin, dirigiendose al porton exterior. Abre una de las puertas, encontradon parado e inmovil a la misteriosa figura de Satoshi.

_ ¡Disculpe Señorita...! _ Le responde ante la obia sorpresa de Kasumi al verlo_ ¿Es aquí el Dojo Tendo...?

Fuertes Relampagos se escuchan , mientras que una lluvia que nunca cesa, ¡Arresia!

_ ¡Extraño clima para una mañana de domingo...! _ Insinua Soun Tendo.

_ ¡ Vaya que si Soun..!, ¡Ademas el día parece haber enfriado bastante...!

_ ¡La tormenta esta arresiando, estoy preocupada por los chicos!_ Les Responde Nodoka.

_ ¿Papá...? _ Le habla Kasumi, que regresa entregandole un pequeño volante _ ¡Tenemos una visita...!

_ ¿Qué es esto...? _ Se pregunta Soun _ ¡Gran oportunidad, Adquiera un cuarto de alquiler y aprenda Artes Marciales con los Maestros de la Categoria del Combate Libre de Lucha Indiscriminada, ¡A un excelente precio!!, ¡Pregunte por la administradora del Dojo.... ¿¿¿AKANE TENDO?? ...!

_ ¿De qué se trata Tendo...?_ Pregunta Genma intrigado.

_ ¡Oh no....!, ¡Akane y sus ideas...!, ¡Se que estamos algo necesitados de dinero pero le dije que lo pensaria sobre su idea de alquilar una habitación...!

_ ¿¿Alquilar...??

_ ¿¿Papá...??, ¡La persona esta esperando en el recibidor!

_ ¡Esta bien Kasumi, Hazlo pasar!, ¡Despues de todo no seria correcto despedirlo con un clima como este!

_ ¡Traeré un poco más de Té...! _ Responde Nodoka mientras se retira dejando A Soun y Genma

_ ¡Adelante..! _ Dice Kasumi que llega con el visitante _ ¡Pase por aqui por favor..!

Una extrañesa no se hace dicimular por parte de Genma y Soun al verlo llegar.

_ ¡Bienvenido a la Residencia de la Familia Tendo!, ¡Mi nombre es Soun Tendo, El jefe de la familia...!, ¡Por favor, sientese!

Satoshi accede, se quita su larga gabardina y su enorme sombrero; ambos bastante empapados, entregandoselos a Kasumi.

La sorpresa no se hace esperar por parte de Soun y Genma, al ver a Satoshi con su largo y abundante cabello lacio plateado, y vestido con ropas de piel de color negro completamente; contrastadas por unas largas botas del mismo color. Llama la atención, un par de lentes obscuros que oculta parte de su rostro, y con parte del cabello que cae en su frente.

Al sentarse a la mesita, inmediatamente Nodoka se hacerca ofreciendole un vaso de Té caliente para despues retirarse a la cocina.

_ ¡Tengo entendido que viene por el anuncio de alquiler de una habitacíon! _ Pregunta Soun _ ¿No es así...?

_ ¡Así es...! _ Responde Satoshi mientras bebe un pequeño sorvo del vaso de Té _ ¡Mi nombre es Akahima Satoshi y acabo de regresar a Japón despues de un largo viaje en el que conclui mis estudios¡ ¡Estaba buscando un lugar donde hospedarme, cuando caminando por el vecindario encontre uno de sus volantes!

_ ¡Ya veo...!, ¡Aunque no esperaba tener un inquilino tan pronto, creo que puedo hacer una excepción..!

_ ¡Gracias...! _ Responde Satoshi con mucho respeto _ ¡Por cierto, que también estoy interesado en aprender algo de Artes Marciales!, ¡Y esas dos oportunidades, fuerón las que me convencierón de venir a molestarlo!

_ ¡Pues ha venido al lugar correcto! _ Dice muy euforico Genma _ ¡Este es el mejor Dojo para aprender Artes Marciales!, ¡Hahahahahaa...!, ¡No encontrara mejores Maestros en todo Japón!

_ ¡Si..!, ¡Es lo que esperaba...! _ Les responde Satoshi amigablemente.

_ ¡Parece que la lluvia esta amenizando...!,¿Por qué no vamos a ver la habitación?, ¡Y sirve de que me habla algo más sobre usted Akahima!_ Sugiere Soun , a lo cual Satoshi no muestra ninguna objeción.

Los tres cruzan la casa hasta llegar al jardin trasero. Caminando por un pasillo, llegan hasta dos pequeñas habitaciones enclavadas en una esquina, muy proximas a la puerta trasera.

Y tras examinar el lugar:

_ ¡Aunque esta un poco desarreglado y polvoso, y tiene poca correinte electrica; podemos arreglarla los proximos días y...!

_ ¡No....No! _ Responde Satoshi interrumpiendo abruptamente al Señor Tendo _ ¡Así esta bien, es perfecta!, ¡Me agrada...!

_ ¡Bueno..., ¿Qué le parece si tratamos el precio...? _ Responde Soun muy sonriente y sobandose las manos.

_ ¡Por supuesto....!

Momentos más tardes, devuelta en la casa y después de haber discutido algunos otros pormenores, Soun, Genma y Satoshi llegan a un acuerdo:

_ ¡Me parece un buen precio...! _ Responde Satoshi _ ¡ Incluso si no le molesta, estoy dispuesto a pagar por adelantado toda mi estancia y las lecciones de Artes Marciales...!

_ ¡¡¡No..., no seria molestia, me parece excelente!!!, ¿verdad señor Saotome?

_ ¡¡¡Claro que si Soun, nos sentimos Honrados!!!

_ ¡Pero...! _ Dice Satoshi _ ¡...Por el momento no tengo dinero!

_ ¿¿¿QUEEEE....??? _ Responde Soun con una gran mueca de angustia al igual que Genma.

Pero en eso Satoshi saca de entre sus ropas una pequeña bolsa de cuero, colocandola en la mesita justo en frente de Genma y Soun

_ ¡Por favor...! _ Dice Satoshi en tono suplicante _ ¡Aceptenlo como pago!

Soun toma la bolsita en sus manos y la abre, llevandose ambos una gran sorpresa:

_ ¡¡¡Son.....Son monedas de oro....!!!

_ ¡¡¡Jamás en mi vida habia visto algunas tan más brillantes..!, ¿Serán verdaderas...? _Responde Genma mientras toma una moneda y la muerde.

_ ¡Son monedas que he coleccionado durante mis viajes¡ _ Responde Satoshi _ ¡Como ya les dije, acabo de llegar a Japón; así que no he tenido tiempo de cambiarlas!, ¡Espero no les moleste...!

_ ¿¿¿Mo-molestarnos...???, ¡Por supuesto que no nos molesta!,¿Verdad Sr. Saotome?

_ ¡¡¡Claro que no, nos sentimos alagados!!!,

_ ¡Grancias! _ Responde Satoshi mientras se pone de pie _ ¡Será agradable vivir aqui...! _ Y tomando sus cosas se retira a su nueva habitación.

Y una vez solos Genma y Soun:

_ ¡¡Que suerte...!!, ¿¿No lo cree Sr. Saotome??

_ ¡¡Y a lo Creo Tendo...!!

_ ¡¡OIGA SR. SAOTOME....! _ Le dice Soun señalando la moneda que Genma guardaba en su bolsillo _ ¿¿No se le olvida algo...??

_ ¿¿Ehhhh....??, ¡¡Hahahahha....!! _ Le responde hipocritamente, devolviendo la moneda _ ¡¡So-solo queria comprobar su auntenticidad...!!

_ ¡Autenticidad...!, ¡Sabe Sr. Saotome, no tendriamos tantos gastos si le cobrara renta a usted!

Ambos se miranfijamente por largo tiempo, despues, rien placidamente

_ ¡¡Ahaahahahaa...!; ¡Que buena broma Tendo!

_ ¡Hahahahahaha...!, ¡¡No es broma Sr. Saotome!! _ Le responde Soun ya más serio.

_ ¿Parece que tendremos un nuevo huesped? _ Pregunta Kasumi que llega acompañada de Nodoka.

_ ¡Así es! _ Responde su padre _ ¡Y para presentarlo con el resto de la familia, me gustaria que prepararas una cena especial Kasumi!

_ ¡Con gusto Papá...!¡Pero temo que se nos termino toda la comina, y tenemos muy poco dinero...!

_ ¿¿QUEE??, ¿¿YA NO HAY COMIDA...??, ¡Bueno...!, ¡No hay problema, porque....! _ Pero antes de que se de cuenta Soun Tendo ya no tiene la bolsa de monedas en su mano.

_ ¡¡Mire esto...!! _ Le dice Kasumi a Nodoka mostrando la bolsa de monedas doradas ante la mirada absorta de Soun y Genma al no saber en que momento se las quito. 

_ ¡Creo que con esto bastara para llenar las despensas! _ Dice Kasumi mientras se retira _ ¡Le dire a Nabiki que me acompañe al mercado a cambiarlas, ella sabe de estas cosas...!

Mientras tanto, Satoshi deja caer su pesada mochila en el polvoso piso de su nueva habitacion y empieza a desempacar sus pertenencias, un poco de ropa y sus herramientas de dibujo y pintura. Pero principalmente una gran cantidad de libros muy, muy antiguos escritos en una extraña lengua. Finalmente, muy bien envuelta , desempaca el sable. 

Al terminar de desatar sus envolturas, muy lentamente la desenvaina de su funda finamente decorada con petroglifos antiguos

_ ¡Parece que la suerte me sonrie despues de tanto tiempo...! _ Murmura en voz baja mirando fijamente el sable, mientras la hermosa luz azul de su hoja ilumina la obscura habitación.

* * * *

Llegando ya la tarde, la lluvia habia dejado de caer, y en contraste de que algunos rayos del sol se asomaban en el Cielo medio nublado, el clima continuaba frío.

Y al final de la mojada calle caminan Ranma-chan y Akane, completamente empapados. ¡Discutiendo como siempre para no perder la tradición!

_ ¡¡¡Eres un torpe Ranma...!!!

_ ¡¡¡Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa perder las propagandas!!!, ¡¡Si no hubiese puesto el Morral, Mousse me hubiera partido en dos._ Responde la pelirroja.

Ambos llegan a la entrada de la casa Tendo:

_ ¡¡¡A-Achuu...!!! _ Estornuda Akane mientras un escalofrio recorre su cuerpo a causa de haberse mojado con la fuerte lluvia. _ ¡¡¡Por tu culpa ya pesque un resfrio....A...A...Achuu...!!! _ Vuelve a estornudar la pequeña Tendo ya algo congestionada de su respingada nariz y abrazandose asímisma tratando de calentarse un poco.

_¡OYE!, ¿¿¿Crees que estoy en un lecho de rosas...???

_ ¡¡¡No entiendes el Esfuerzo que me llevo a hacer esas propagandas!!!; ¡¡¡Trataba de juntar un poco de dinero para la familia!!!

_ ¡¡¡Akane, No seas tonta....!!! _ La interrumpe nuevamente la peliroja.

_ ¡¡¡Para ti es fácil decirlo Ranma!!!, ¡¡¡Eres un Irresponsable...!!!, ¡¡¡Anda, por que no te vas con Ukyo o con Shampoo, ahí siempre tienes comida gratis...!!!

La discusión paracia terminar ahí mientras Akane entraba a la casa seguida de Ranma-chan.

_ ¡¡¡Que necia eres Akane...!!!, ¡¡¡Que bueno que pronto me ire a vivir a mi propia casa...!!!

_ ¡¡¡ASI....!!!, ¡¡¡PUES NADIE QUIERE QUE TE QUEDES....!!!

_ ¡¡¡AHHSSS.... AKANE!!!, ¡¡¡NO SE POR QUE TE DIJE QUE ME GUSTABAS, QUE BUENO QUE NO ME CASE CONTIGO...!!!

Akane se detiene subitamente....Se voltea bastante molesta, con sus ojos sumamente sollosos.

_ ¡A-Akan...! _ Pero antes de que Ranma terminace de hablar ella le propina una tremenda bofetada que le hace voltear bruscamente el rostro.

Dandose media vuelta, Akane entra corriendo a la casa, pero Ranma logra ver como corren las lagrimas por sus mejillas antes de que se fuera. Agacha la cabeza a sabiendas que no midio las consecuencias de sus palabras. ¡No lo sabe..., pero tal vez sea un error del que se arrepienta toda su vida!.

En eso van llegando Kasumi y Nabiki, bastante cargadas por la compra de los alimentos.

_ ¡Ah....Ranma!, ¡Que bueno que ya llegaron!_ Lo saluda Kasumi con su suave voz _ ¿Podrias ayudarnos a llevar las cosas a la casa?

Nabiki se le hacerca, pero ante su silencio y la irritacion de una de sus mejillas, le pregunta:

_ ¡Volviste a pelear con Akane!, ¿Verdad...?

Dejando un par de grandes bolsas frente al él, Nabiki entra a la casa.

_ ¡No esta bien Ranma...!, ¡Ya sabes que no debes pelear tanto con ella...! _ Le responde Kasumi que pasa a un lado de él con cierta indiferencia.

El poco sol brillaba, se oculta entre las obscuras nubes dejando caer nuevamente una fuerte lluvia, una lluvia que nunca cesa. Ranma-chan toma las bolsas de alimentos y entra a la casa Tendo.

Akane se encierra en su habitación. Parada junto a la puerta intenta dejar de llorar, pero no puede. Los recuerdos de la confeción de Ranma en Jusenkyo vienen a su mente _ ¡....Akane, ...Yo te Amo...! _ Pero se resquebrajan bruscamente ante las palabras dichas por Ranma hace un momento, las cuales no dejan de sonar constantemente en sus oidos _ ¡¡¡NO SE PORQUE DIJE QUE ME GUSTABAS....!!!, ¡¡¡NO SE POR QUE DIJE QUE ME GUSTABAS..........!!!, ¡¡¡ ......QUE BUENO QUE NO ME CASE CONTIGO.....!!!.

_ ¡R-Ranma....¡, ¡Idiota....! _ Murmura tirte y sollosante mientras se deja caer en si misma, llorando desconzolada. Esta vez, realmente esta herida.

_ ¡A-Achuu...¡ _ Vuelve a estornudar mientras esta reclinada sobre si _ ¡Será mejor que tome un baño...!

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Nodoka y Kasumi se diponen a preparar la comida.

_ ¡Que dicen..! _Pregunta Ranma-chan _ ¿Alguien rento la habitación del viejo cobertizo...?

_ ¡...Y pago una buena cantidad de dinero por ellas! _ Responde Nabiki.

_ ¿A sí ...?, ¿Y quién es...?

_ ¡Ya lo conoceras en la comida Ranma ? _ Responde Nodoka _ ¿Por qué no mejor vas a tomar un baño caliente en lo que esta listo todo?. ¡No vayas a resfriarte...!

_ ¡Tienes razón Mamá...? _ Dice Ranma mirandose así mismo _ ¡Estoy todo empapado...! 

Por otra parte, en el cuarto de baño, Akane yace sumergida en la tina,; dando un profundo suspiro, seca algo de sus lagrimas:

_ ¡...Ya estoy cansada de esto...! _ Murmulla tenuemente mientras cierra los ojos perdiendose en sus pensamientos.

Ranma-chan camina al cuarto de baño y entra en el, y al no escuchar ruido alguno, supone que esta vacio; así que comienza a quitarse las ropas para bañarse. Pero al momento que corre la puerta, encuentra a Akane en el momento justo en que sale de la tina.

_ ¡A-Aka-ne....!

_ ¡¡¡RRRAANMA!!! _ Le grita bastante molesta _ ¡¡¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO...!!! _ Y lo abofetea nuevamente.

Ya pasado un buen rato, Akane camina por la casa y al llegar a la sala encuentra a casi toda la familia reunidad, a excepcion de Kasumi, Nodoka y Ranma.

_ ¿¿Akane...?? _ Le habla su padre dandole el volante que Satoshi trajo consigo _ ¡¡Tenemos que hablar...!!

_ ¿Ehhh.....?, ¡E-este...,! _ Le responde con una graciosa sonrisa _ ¡E-espero que no te molestes!

_ ¿Bueno...?, ¡Ahora ya no puedo molestarme!

_ ¿A que te refieres...?

_ ¡Parece que a alguien le gusto tu loca idea de alquilar una habitacion y aprender Artes Marciales..! _ Le Responde Nabiki.

_ ¿¿ A SI...?? _ Responde Akane muy contenta _ ¿ Y quién es...?

_ ¡Se los presentare en la comida, y por cierto....!, ¿Dondé esta Ranma..? _ Pregunta Soun.

_ ¡¡No lo se!!, ¡¡Ni me interesa!!

_ ¡Akane, por favor!, ¡No quiero que peleen esta vez...!

_ ¡¡La comida esta lista familia...! _ Dice Kasumi muy contenta que llega con los platillos a la mesa ayudada por la Señora Nodoka.

_ ¿Akane...?, ¡Ve por Ranma..! _ Le ordena su Padre _ ¡Yo traere a nuestro invitado!.

_ ¡Ahsss!, ¡Esta bien...! _ Le contesta a su padre con cierto disgusto mientras se retira.

Llegando a las escaleras, Akane encuentra a Ranma (Ya convertido en Hombre) bajando por estas, curiosamente..., con ambas mejillas aún erojecidas.

_ ¡Ranma...!, ¡La comida ya...! _ Pero este se sigue de largo en clara actitúd de molestia. Akane obiamente se vuelve a enojar, aúnque en esta ocación trata de controlarse un poco.

Pero a punto de entrar Ranma a la habitación, se detiene súbitamente en el umbral de la puerta al ser perturbado por algo:

_ ¡Nuevamente siento ese escalofrio...! _ Se cuestiona en su interior _ ¿Qué será...?

_ ¡¡OYE!! _ Le grita Akane _ ¡No te quedes parado a media puerta!. 

Ranma reaciona nuevamente y ambos entran. Al mismo tiempo llegan Soun y Satoshi:

_ ¿Bién familia...?, ¡Quiero presentarles a nuestro invitado...!

La llegada de Satoshi por el obscuro pasillo, con su seriedad, sus lentes y ropas obscuras en contraste con su lago y plateado cabello, sorprende a todos. Principalmente a Akane.

Llega justo enfrente de Ranma y Akane; quitandose sus lentes obscuros. Y por unos segundos que duran una eternidad, él y Akane cruzan sus miradas.

¡Akane, algo sonrojada no puede dejar de mirarlo, mientras su corazón comienza a palpitar fuertemente!

¡Algo en él atrae su atención...!

**Fin del capitulo 1.**

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** " Hay un nuevo chico en el pueblo, y Akane comienza a mostrar un interes especial por él.**** Cologne y Happosai sospechan del nuevo invitado de los Tendo; y al tratar de encararlo se llevarán una no muy agradable sorpresa. ¿Qué hará Ranma al respecto . . . .? Una linda jovencita llega de muy lejos en busca del eterno niño perdido. No se pierdan el Próximo capítulo: **" ¡ . . . Dulce niña del cabello corto . . .!"**

DECLARATORIA LEGAL: 

Estas historias son independientes y no oficiales a las series originales. Son creados con puros fines culturales y no con fines de lucro. Las historias de esta página son del autor correspondiente, y no deben ser usadas de ninguna forma sin antes consultar al mismo. Ranma 1/2, Rumiko Takahashi / Shogakukan, Inc.©All rights reserved..

**HECHO EN MEXICO**


End file.
